


We all have bad days

by Long_Live_Hermione



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Days, Cuddles, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Live_Hermione/pseuds/Long_Live_Hermione
Summary: Both Dan and Phil are having a down day. They help each other feel better (through cuddles)





	We all have bad days

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so sorry if it isn't good

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iLJig17fev-TCX9ly84yMlTTDp-6JEdfgC_qesUIRQ4/edit?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment


End file.
